Globe Trot
Globe Trot is one of the 5 party games in Wii Party. In this mode, players have to travel around the World to visit Hot Spots and collect Souvenir photos, and the player who has the most at the end of the game wins. This mode is similar to the board games in the Mario Party series. Rules The game will start with showing the players the Hot Spots in three different locations. In each turn, players will compete in a 4-player minigame to win coins and to sort the order in that round. The first gets ten coins, the second gets five, the third gets three and the fourth gets one. Players are given five cards which they can use. After ten rounds, the game will go into overtime and will end after another ten rounds or someone gets a Souvenir photo. When someone visits a Hot Spot, or country, they get a Souvenir photo and they spend ten coins. The person who gets to the last Hot spot in overtime is given a bonus Souvenir photo. Shopping Trip, Sightseeing, or Taste Tour Hot Spots * Australia - opal, koala cuddling, meat pie * Brazil - coffee beans, soccer game, churrasco * Canada - maple syrup, Whistler Mountain, salmon * Egypt - perfume, pyramids, roast squab * Germany - Tea set, Neuschwanstein, sausages * Japan - folding fan, Mount Fuji, sushi * India - incense, Taj Mahal, curry * Madagascar - gemstones, safari, ravitoto * Mexico - sombrero, Mariachi Band, taco * Morocco - pair of slippers, trekking across the Sahara, couscous * Singapore - handbag, Sentosa Island, chicken rice * United States - cowboy boots, baseball game, hamburger Spaces *Shop - Lets you buy any transport cards. *Airport - Travel to another airport for 5 coins. Finland, West Coast USA, or Hong Kong *Seaport - Travel to another seaport for 5 coins. Panama, New Zealand, or South Africa *1 vs 3 - Play a 1 vs 3 minigame to win coins. *Surprise - Spin a wheel and an event will start. **The events are: ***UFO - Change places with another player. ***UFO Armada - All 4 players will change places. ***Thief - Steals a random player's vehicle cards. ***-10 - Deducts 10 coins from a random player. ***Present - Get 1 to 5 coins from everybody. ***Coin Equalizer - Divides all coins equally between the players. Added or subtracted ***All Balloons - Changes a random player's all cards into hot air balloons. ***Tornado - Blows a random player away to a random space. ***Skip a turn - Make a random player miss a turn. *Odd Job - Spin a wheel to win up to 10 coins. *Train - Win a 4, 5 or 6 train card. *Start - Get a vehicle card. *Hotspot - Collect a souvenir photo for 10 coins. Transport Cards *Train - Move 4, 5 or 6 spaces. *Taxi - Move 1, 2 or 3 spaces. It's your choice. *Helicopter - Move 8 spaces. *Aeroplane - Travel to any one of the airports. *Hot air balloon - Travel 3 to 8 spaces. *Super Mii - Takes you to a Hotspot you choose. Trivia *Depending on which version you have, you will start in different locations. The American version starts in the United States, the PAL version starts in Germany, and Japanese version starts in Japan. *This party game mode has a similar game style to Sega's party game Sonic Shuffle. Category:Modes